


Looks as good as it feels

by JKA1995



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKA1995/pseuds/JKA1995
Summary: He gazed into her eyes.“If you’re sure about this, then I’ll make sure that it looks as good as it feels.”
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Looks as good as it feels

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading all the fun submissions for Cloti Freak Week and I thought "Why not try and write up a sexy Cloti story myself?"
> 
> This is my first story. Feel free to drop some constructive feedback/criticism if you have any.
> 
> Shoutout to everyone in the Final Heaven discord server. You are all so kind and sweet!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read!

Cloud broke the intense kiss.

“This isn’t a hoax, right?” Cloud blurted out.

Tifa blinked a few times in confusion. “Uh…no?”

Cloud’s face sharpened. “So you’re serious about this?”

Realizing what Cloud’s question meant, Tifa nodded and spoke with all the sincerity that she could muster. “I am.”

Cloud pulled back slightly, taken aback by Tifa’s honesty and conviction. “Oh. Okay then.”

Tifa placed a hand on Cloud’s cheek. “Is everything alright?”

Cloud relaxed into the girl’s touch. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Cloud said, gently taking Tifa’s hand off his cheek. “It’s just…”, he turned to the video camera placed on a tripod across the room, then back to Tifa, “…just thought this was a prank”.

Tifa laughed. “Yeah, this whole thing looks crazy. It's just that…”, she ducked her head, “...being intimate with you feels so good, I was just curious if it looks as good as it feels.”

Tifa averted her head away in shyness, and Cloud felt his heart swell up. Very lightly, he took Tifa’s chin in his hand and brought her head back to align with his. “Tifa.”

The young woman shifted her eyes up to Cloud. With a warm smile, the young man leaned forward for a kiss – sweeter and slower than the one before.

Tifa sighed into the kiss. Cloud smiled before breaking it, keeping his lips mere centimeters away. He gazed into her eyes. “If you’re sure about this, then I’ll make sure that it looks as good as it feels.”

Tifa giggled lightly before resting her cheek on Cloud’s chest. “Sometimes I forget how sweet you can be.”

Cloud lowered his lips to her ear. “Do you want me to be sweet?” He said with a low voice.

Tifa looked up at Cloud with a wicked smile. “You know exactly what I want, Mr. Strife.”

With a smirk, Cloud gripped Tifa’s bare hips firmly and pulled them flush into his own as he mashed his lips onto hers.

-

Cloud learned that he loves watching how Tifa reacts to his actions during sex.

He loves watching Tifa keen and thread her hands in his hair as he kissed her neck.

He loves watching Tifa squirm in his grasp as his hands, tongue, and mouth worshipped her breasts.

He loves watching Tifa arch her back and neck as he fingered and licked her entrance.

He loves watching Tifa moan, beg and scream as he thrust into her.

_“Oh, Cloud.”_

_“Harder. Faster.”_

_“Agh!”_

_“Don’t stop.”_

_“Oh, fuck!”_

_“Gods, I’m gonna-“_

But most of all, Cloud _loves_ watching Tifa unleash a euphoric orgasm.

“ _CLOUD!!!_ ”

Once their video finished, Cloud looked down at his body and realized that he somehow made another mess in their bed.

He looked over to Tifa, who made her own mess as well.

“Teef…can we do it again? I have some other ideas.”

Tifa answered with a seductive smile before she went to reset the camera.


End file.
